


The Aftermat(c)h

by AngryHades



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryHades/pseuds/AngryHades
Summary: This is soooooo bad I'm sorry everyone for even putting up this thing.So I just got to the chapter 171.5 of the Haikyuu manga and I'm devastated.I had to do something and my mind came up with this terrible one shot.





	The Aftermat(c)h

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what my devastated brain came up with.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes but English isn't my native language and I'm trying my best. 
> 
> Also Iwaoi gives me life.  
> Good luck!

They were walking quietly side by side on the way home like they usually did, only this time was different.

This time they both knew that their journey together would come to an end, no more walks to practice, sleepovers or studying sessions.

They had lost.

Karasuno scored the last point, the dream of beating Shiratorizawa and going to Nationals vanished and they both couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Iwaizumi was getting fed up with the silence between them, it was almost suffocating to the point where he blurted out the first thing that came to mind

“Even when you've become an old man, you probably won't be happy”

“The hell are you on about Iwa-Chan?!” said Oikawa sounding offended with the biggest pout ever seen on a man “What kind of curse are you suddenly placing on me?!”

“Don't be so bitchy Shittykawa and let me finish before interrupting. And for God's sake stop pouting, what are you five??” he said smacking the pouty teen on the head.

“Oww, mean Iwa-Chan!!” he said outraged before shutting up noticing the murderous look on Iwaizumi face.

“Even if you won on a tournament, you won't be able to be satisfied completely, pursuing volleyball for your lifetime because you're a troublesome guy” he said trying to keep his emotions in check, he still had a reputation to maintain and crying in front of his unrequited crush was not an option. Yes, Iwaizumi you could say was in love with his best friend and setter since last year of middle school, but what could he do? Confessing and risking rejection would mean losing Oikawa's friendship and that wasn't an option. So he decided to stand by his side and watch his crush change girlfriend every month.

He even managed to suppress those feelings, bottling them up but he knew that it wouldn't be long till the explosion and right now seemed like a good time to let those feelings go and blame everything on the sadness for their last High school match together, “if only that idiot could stop being so oblivious!” he thought while watching his best friend scold him, like always.

“You're insulting me even now!!” said Oikawa's interrupting Iwaizumi’s train of thoughts.

“Sometimes you can be really stupid Dumbkawa!”

“HEY! How is you insulting me supposed to cheer me up, and how many times do I have to tell you how much I hate those awful nicknames you constantly give me?!” he said throwing his hands in the hair

“How can you get good grades and yet cannot understand the simplest of things?” said Iwaizumi exasperated rolling his eyes interrupting Oikawa before he could open his big mouth “What I wanted to say is that I really admire that part of you. It means that you will move forward without hesitation and keep fighting for the things you love” he said looking at the ground-they had stopped walking at that point- trying not to blush.

“Awwwh is Iwa-Chan really giving compliments to Oikawa-San? I might start crying” Said Oikawa mocking him but with no real heat behind his words, he was really touched by the words of his best friend.

“You're so terrible. Sometimes I wonder how we became best friends. Can you like, be serious for 5 minutes of your life I’m trying to say something here” said Hajime looking Oikawa in the eyes for the first time that afternoon.

Sensing his best friend distress Tooru became immediately serious.

“Iwa-Chan, are you OK?” he said looking worried.

“Yes… No… I mean… God I can't believe I’m doing this” he said tugging at his hair, a nervous habit he had that Tooru picked up on immediately.

“OK Hajime, now you are seriously worrying me. You know you can tell me anything” he said placing his hands on Iwaizumi shoulders trying hard not to blush.

“Oh, but can I really?”

“What do you mean? Of course you can!!” he said shaking him slightly.

“OK I will but promise me that you won't interrupt me or laugh at me? Promise me that or I swear I'll show your fangirls that video of you ugly crying while watching ET”he said trying to shake off at least a bit of his nerves. 

“No need to bring in the heavy threats Iwa-Chan” he said smirking before shutting up for good.

“God this is so embarrassing…” he said clearing his throat before saying what he waited to say to his best friend for so long.

“I couldn't be prouder to have you as a partner and you're absolutely an amazing setter, even if we end up on different teams those facts won't change. I love you, probably more than I should and I’m sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but I've been meaning to tell you for all this years and I never gathered enough courage. But now I’m done with running away.” He said all in one breath, looking at his feet refusing to see the disgust in his friend's eyes.

He was waiting, but for what? How long before Oikawa would push him away disgusted? If only he could take back everything and laugh it off as if he hadn't just spilled his heart out to his straight best friend who would have probably liked to punch him.

What he didn't expect was to feel calloused hands on his chin lifting it to make eye contact with his crying best friend.

“Wha---Why are you crying? Shouldn't you be shouting at me how disgusting I am and how much you hate me?” he said shocked trying to understand the situation

“And you said I'm the stupid one of the two. God sometimes you can be so dense, I've been flirting with you for 3 fucking years and never got anything back.” Said Oikawa laughing drying his tears

“I still don't get it. Flirting? The hell does that mean? You've had girlfriends for as long as I can remember and now you say that you've been actually flirting with me? This is not a time for jokes Shittykawa” he said getting angry with every passing second

“But I'm not!! I swear Hajime” he said taking his hands trying to make him see sense.

“Did you ever wonder why those girls always ended up dumping me?”

“Cause you're an Ass?”

“No dumbass! They always left cause they didn't like how much I talked about you. We've been so stupid Iwa-Chan, for all these years we could have been a powerhouse couple and show Makki and Matsukawa that we are the cutest couple but instead we decided to become two pining idiots.” he said throwing himself at Iwaizumi’s lips and kissing him like his life depended on it.

“Wow… OK… This actually went better than I thought” said Iwaizumi once they separated catching his breath.

“Well off course, what did you expect from Oikawa-San master of romance?” he said laughing putting an arm around Hajime shoulders to continue they walk home far happier than when they left the gym.

“God, don't get too cocky Trashykawa, cause remember when we will be on opposite sides of the net I will still crush you” said Iwaizumi trying to hide his blush, when did he transform into a overly hormonal teenage girl? This whole falling-in-love thing was exhausting.

“Ooooh you bet!!! Well what if I told you that I love you too? Would that make you go easy on me during those matches?” he said raising an eyebrow at his blushing boyfriend, he could really call him that! “In your face Makki, now I have a boyfriend!!” he thought mentally patting himself on the shoulder.

“I love you too but nope.” Said Iwaizumi pushing him and sprinting away laughing while Oikawa was chasing him.

_I guess losing that last match wasn't that bad of a thing now, was it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Brave reader!  
> If you actually read the one shot, thank you so much I really appreciate the time you took to read it. 
> 
> Again I'm sorry if it's rubbish but my poor heart wanted to end that heartbreaking chapter on an happier note and I came up with that.  
> I know nothing of romance too so uuuh sorry about that... 
> 
> Also I know Iwa-Chan isn't that desperate but I wanted him like that for a change, my bad boy has a soft side and it will fucking come out with his best friend. 
> 
> OK that's it, thanks ❤️


End file.
